(1) Field of the Invention.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to dust collection devices and more particularly pertains to a new dust collection device for collecting dust formed from cutting a hole in a surface.